


The door

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Yagyuu's musing about life, since Niou.





	The door

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2015-05-21

Ever since he had agreed to becoming a member of the tennis club and somewhat like friends with Niou, Yagyuu wondered if Alice had felt the same way after going down the rabbit hole. 

He sometimes thought that she must have.

Everything normal and sane seemed to disappear rather quickly whenever he was playing tennis with the blond trickster and no matter how much he tried to follow his own advice not to go along with Niou and his ideas, it never worked out.

Sadly, Yagyuu knew exactly why. The blond made him curious enough to ignore his own advice. And it was fun to do so. 

With his constant nagging and bugging Niou had opened a new door for the gentleman. A door that allowed him a type of freedom that he never had allowed himself to dream of.

And part of him loved the blond for it.


End file.
